


omdat je bij mij blijft.

by Lilo_93



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Best Friends, First Love, Formula 1, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: omdat je bij mij blijft - Pierre





	omdat je bij mij blijft.

**Author's Note:**

> Dit verhaal is geschreven nadat ik het oude album van Maud Mulder heb zitten luisteren.

Het is de 7de race van het seizoen. Max heeft al vier podium plekken behaald en ik net twee. Toch vind ik het super gaan. Ik zie hoe Charles op Mick afrent. Ik zie die twee graag samen. Het feit dat Mick toch zijn gevoelens voor Charles heeft bekend vind ik tof. Ik zie hoe Daniel op max afstapt. Die twee zijn nog steeds samen. Max kijkt mij kant vrolijk op. Daniel trekt hem weer in zijn armen. Ik zie hoe Jev bij Max en Daniel gaat staan. Er gebeurt van alles. Maar ik kan hem niet vergeten. Het hoorde ons seizoen te worden. Die van mij en Stoffel. We hoorde samen te racen maar hij kreeg geen plekje. Ik zie hoe Lance met een glimlach voorbij loopt. Die heeft het plekje wat eigenlijk voor Stoffel was bedoelt. Fernando en Jenson staan bij Carlos en Lando. Ik gun het Lando echt maar door hem had Stoffel geen kans meer. Hij heeft het echt goed gedaan afgelopen wedstrijden maar toch. Het voelt niet goed. Ook mijn oude teamgenoot kon zijn plek vergeten. Ik kijk naar Charles die met Mick staat te zoenen. Sebastiaan en Kimi staan als trotse ouders naar die twee te kijken. Ja Kimi en Sebastiaan zijn nog steeds heel erg close. De Ferrari familie bestaat nog steeds. Ik weet dat ik zo familie heb maar het voelt niet compleet. 

Ik stap op Christiaan af. Hij kijkt mij bezorgd aan. "Gaat het wel." Ik knik maar zucht. Christiaan slaat een arm om mij heen. "Hij is trots op je." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Ik weet hoeveel Stoffel voor je betekend en ik weet hoeveel het pijn doet dat hij hier niet is, ik had hem graag dat plekje bij Toro rosso geven maar je weet dat ik dat niet kan beslissen." Ik knik rustig. Christiaan trekt mij tegen zich aan zoals mijn vader dat soms doet. Ik breek zachtjes. Ik mis hem zo. Ik wil dat Stoffel hier is. Bij mij is. Ik kan dit niet zonder hem. Ik voel een twee paar armen om mij heen en zie Max met een bezorgde blik bij aankijken. "Het komt goed, we gaan gewoon laten zien wat we kunnen en dan neem je het eerste vliegtuig naar België." Ik kijk Christian vragend aan. "Ik denk dat we allemaal wel even een weekje er tussenuit kunnen en de volgende race is toch pas over 3 weken." Ik ben dankbaar voor deze twee mensen in mijn leven. Charles en Mick komen bij ons staan. "Pierre ik heb Stoffel net gesproken en volgens hem heeft hij een verassing voor je morgen." Ik kijk Christiaan vragend aan. "Ik weet van niks, ik weet alleen dat Fernando hier anders achter zit." Ik kijk om mij heen en zie dat Fernando en Jenson hier inderdaad zijn dat kan maar 1 ding betekenen dat Stoffel hier ook moet zijn. Maar dat kan toch niet waar zijn. Stoffel zou mij toch laten weten of niet. Fernando kijkt mij kant op en glimlacht. Nico komt bij die vier mensen staan. Niet veel later zie ik ook een heel bekend gezicht bij die groep mensen staan. Wat doet Jake hier. En hoe kent Lando hem. De twee houden elkaar vast.

Max drukt een kus tegen mijn wang. "Kom wij gaan nu naar het hotel en ons voorbereiden op morgen." Daniel zegt gedag tegen ons en rent naar Nico. Net voordat ik wegloop zie ik hoe Jake en Lando elkaar kussen. "Ze zijn al een tijdje samen maar het was nogal een vreemd idee dat die twee samen zijn." "Hoe bedoel je." "Je weet hoe Jake tegen over Lando was in die tijd." Ik zucht. Charles heeft gelijk. We lopen het hotel in en niet veel later voel een paar armen om mij heen. Ik draai mij gelijk om en verberg mijn gezicht in de borst van Stoffel. Ik huil zachtjes. Hij slaat zijn armen om mij heen en kust mij. Ik heb hem zo gemist. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek. We kussen elkaar. We houden elkaar vast. De chemie is er nog steeds en dat kan je ook merken. De Mclaren Familie en de Red bull familie kijken ons blij aan. "Eindelijk zijn ze weer gelukkig." Ik bloos. Ik kijk Stoffel verliefd aan. "Ik hou van je lieve Pierre." "Ik meer van jouw."

Christiaan komt bij ons staan en kijkt Stoffel aan. "Ik heb wel iets voor je waardoor je wat vaker hier aanwezig kan zijn." "Hoe bedoel je." "Ga met Pierre trainen want ik denk dat je hem best wel goed kan motiveren en dan bedoel ik dus niet alleen in bed." De rest begint te lachen. Ik kijk Christiaan verbaasd aan. "Pierre ik liep een keer de kamer in terwijl jij en Stoffel naakt lagen te knuffelen." O ja dat moment. Ik denk terug aan het moment.

_"Ik ben zo trots op je." "Ik kan het nog amper geloven." "Plek 6 Pierre dat is zo goed van je." Stoffel trekt mij mee naar het bed. Ik ga liggen. Langzaam kleed hij mij uit. Ik trek hem op het bed. We knuffelen. Ik trek zijn T shirt uit en kijk hem aan. Ik druk kussen op zijn borst en trek hem heel dicht tegen mij aan. Stoffel trekt de rest van zijn kleding uit. Huid tegen huid. Ik voel zijn lippen in mijn nek. "Dit is ons sprookje." "Ik hou van je Stoffel." We knuffelen. Strelen een beetje. Ik trek de deken over ons heen. Niet veel later gaat de deur open. Stoffel heeft niks door. Hij ligt tussen mijn benen. Ik kijk Christiaan verlegen aan. "Hoi, wat is er aan de hand." "Ik wou eigenlijk even met je praten maar ik zie dat je het druk hebt." Stoffel kijkt Christiaan verlegen aan. "Sorry, ik laat jullie wel met rust." "Nee Stoffel, blijf maar hier ik denk dat Pierre het verdient om het te vieren." Christiaan loopt de kamer weer uit." Stoffel kust heel langzaam mijn mond en kijkt mij aan. "Ik wil je." "Ik jou meer."_

Stoffel en ik lopen naar mijn hotelkamer. De rest van de koppels besluiten ook mee te gaan. Ik ga op het bed zitten. Stoffel trekt mij tussen zijn benen. Jake en Lando kruipen naast ons op het bed. Jake trekt Lando op zijn schoot. De twee kijken elkaar verliefd aan. Max en Daniel liggen op het bed. De twee hebben alleen maar oog voor elkaar. Carlos en Nico hebben de bank ingepikt en liggen een beetje te knuffelen. Mick en Charles liggen op de grond. Charles had mijn laken van het bed gepakt. Het voelt goed om met de jonge stellen hier te zijn. Lando kijkt mij angstig aan. "Sorry dat ik de plek van Stoffel heb ingenomen ik weet dat het jouw tijd met Stoffel had moeten zijn maar toen de baas van Mclaren het vroeg kon ik gewoon geen nee zeggen." Ik trek Lando in mijn armen. "Ik ben niet boos op je, ik snap heel goed je beslissing." Lando huilt zachtjes. Jake kijkt mij bezorgd aan. Ik stap van het bed af en til Lando op. Zo loop ik met hem naar het balkon. "Ik ben nooit boos op je geweest, ik zou hetzelfde gedaan hebben maar lieve Lando ik weet dat er heel veel druk op je schouders ligt maar weet dat jouw Mclaren familie altijd voor je klaar gaat staan ook Stoffel." "Hoe bedoel je ook Stoffel." "Als je hem zou bellen om te vragen of hij je kan steunen bij een race doet hij dat gewoon." Ik trek Lando tegen mijn borst. Ik was even vergeten hoe jong hij eigenlijk is en dat het ook allemaal heen nieuw voor hem is.

Stoffel trekt Lando in zijn armen. Ik sla mijn armen om die twee. "Ik heb je nodig Stoffel, ik weet dat ik op Carlos kan rekenen maar bij jouw voelt het zo vertrouwd, wil je mij alsjeblieft helpen." Stoffel kijkt mij vragend aan. "Het is goed Stoff, ik weet dat ik jouw voor mezelf heb de nachten maar help hem maar." Stoffel drukt een kus op de haren van Lando en praat met hem in half Nederlands/Engels. Jake kijkt mij aan. "Ik hou van hem maar ik weet dat ik hem hier niet in kan steunen hij heeft jullie nodig." "Wat bedoel je daarmee." "Hij heeft het over je gehad, iets met de prema dagen dat je er voor hem was als hij het eng vond, het is niet alleen Stoffel die hij nodig heeft, hij heeft jullie beide nodig." "Stoff wie had dat gehad dat wij onze eigen Paddock zoon zouden hebben." Lando begint te lachen. Nico kijkt ons nieuwsgierig aan. "Paddock zoon." "Ja Lando is mijn Paddock zoon." Carlos begint te lachen. "A dat is zo lief, hoe dat dan eigenlijk." "Stoffel gaat Lando helpen en ik heb tenslotte een relatie met Stoffel dus ik ga er ook voor hem zijn." "1 grote Mclaren Red bull familie." "Ik denk het het een goed moment is om samen iets te gaan doen denk je ook niet Pierre." "Stoffel wil gewoon jouw voor zichzelf hebben." Ik kijk verliefd naar Stoffel. "Ik kan hem geen ongelijk geven."

Stoffel en ik zeggen gedag tegen de rest. Ik trek Lando voor de laatste keer tegen mij aan. "Ik zie je morgen." Hij knikt blij en kruipt direct in de armen van Jake. We lopen naar zijn hotel. Ik kijk hem aan. "Waar had je zin in." "Een warm bad en wat prive tijd, ik denk dat het goed is om even bij te praten." Ik bijt op mijn lip. Stoff drukt zijn lippen in mijn nek en streelt mijn wang. "Nu meekomen Pierre en trek alsjeblief je kleding uit, ik wil nu prive tijd met jouw." Ik doe wat hij zegt. Hij heeft het bad vol laten lopen met water. Ik ga gelijk tussen zijn benen zitten. Hij pakt pakt mijn hand. Na al die tijd hou ik nog steeds veel van hem. Ik draai mij om en leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst. "Kan je het geloven dat we volgend weekend al 3 jaar samen zijn." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "De tijd gaat zo snel." "Ja dat klopt maar er is ook veel gebeurt." "Te veel soms." Ik kijk stoffel bezorgd aan. "Wat bedoel je daar mee." "Jij en ik weten dat vorig jaar onze relatie heel erg onder druk stond omdat Ferrari wou laten zien dat ze wel goed met Red bull door 1 deur konden." "Weet dat ik alleen maar een vriendschap voor Charles voel en niet meer, hij is super gelukkig met Mick." "Dat weet ik maar toch voelde het soms gewoon niet goed." Ik ga recht zitten en kruip op zijn schoot. "Jij bent mijn leven, ik hou van je en het liefste zou ik met je trouwen als ik die kans kreeg." Stoffel staart mij verbaasd aan. "Meen je dat nou serieus." "Ja, ik wil niemand anders behalve jij." Ik stap uit het bad en naar de woonkamer waar mijn broek ligt. Ik pak de ring er uit en loop terug naar de badkamer. Stoffel kijkt mij vragend aan. Ik kniel voor hem op 1 knie en kijk hem dan verliefd aan. "Lieve Stoffel Vandoorne, sinds de eerste ontmoeting bij het karten heb je mijn hart stolen, een aantal jaren later tijds de GP2 ontdekte ik dat ik niemand anders wou dan jouw in mijn leven, we kregen een relatie maar op dat moment ben ik ook gaan beseffen dat ik oud met je wou worden, volgende week zijn wij drie jaar samen maar laten we het nu officieel gaan maken, trouw met mij liefste Vandoorne." Stoffel drukt zijn lippen op mijn mond en kust mij met zoveel passie dat ik er duizelig van word. Ik doe de ring om zijn vinger en kijk naar zijn hand. "De mijne." "Ja de jouwe." Ik droog mezelf af en ook hem. We lopen naar de slaapkamer. Ik ga op het bed liggen en trek de dekens over ons heen. Ik maak een foto van ons twee en plaats erbij "Nooit meer gescheiden, voor altijd samen met hem." Stoffel pakt mijn mobiel en kijkt naar de berichten.

**SebasV: Ergens had ik het wel verwacht, gefeliciteerd jongens.**

**KimiR: Morgen maar ff een drankje doen, geniet van jullie avond.**

**LandolovesJake : Gefeliciteerd, nu echt een paddock familie als jullie zijn trouwt, ps ook gefeliciteerd namens Jake.**

**MaxyV: Zo blij voor jullie, geniet vooral van alle liefde vanavond.**

**DanielR: Ik wist, ik wist het Pierre en zeker toen je vroeg hoe en wat met de ringmaat, maar gefeliciteerd jongens, het is jullie zo gegund.**

**BrendonH: Eindelijk heb je de stap gemaakt, gefeliciteerd Pierre en Stoffel.**

**FernandoButton: Namens mij en Jenson gefeliciteerd jongens, Pierre ik weet zeker dat je onze Stoffel heel gelukkig gaat maken, We kijken uit naar de bruiloft.**

**CharlesL: Ik ben zo trots op je lieve Broer, ik wist het ergens al wel, geniet van jullie mooie tijd, morgen wel even langs de Ferrari Box komen, Mick en ik hebben iets voor jullie..**

**NicoxCarlos: No way, what the heck Pierre, nou ja gefeliciteerd waarom verlies ik nu weer geld van Fernando. Ik dacht dat Max en Daniel eerder zouden gaan trouwen.**

**ChristiaanH: Lieve Pierre en Stoffel van harte met jullie verloving, als baas van Red Bull vind ik dit iets prachtigs, we gaan het vieren jongens en ps Stoffel, ik neem aan dat je vanaf nu heel vaak bij ons te vinden bent om je verloofde te steunen.**

Stoffel legt de mobiel weg. Ik kijk hem aan. "Wat er ook gebeurt ik wil dat dit ons moment is, en morgen ga ik die race winnen." "En ik sta aan de zijlijn om je aan te moedigen Lief." Stoffel doet het licht uit. Ik leg mijn hoofd weer op zijn borst en sluit mijn ogen. Morgen gaan we winnen. 

\- Volgende dag.-

Ik word wakker en zie hoe Stoffel ligt te slapen. Ik pak mijn mobiel en zie dat het half 8 is. Nog een half uurtje en daarna is het tijd om mij klaar te maken voor de Race en al die dingen. Ik check of ik nog wat mailtjes heb gekregen en zie dat er niks meer binnen is gekomen. Behalve nog wat felicitaties van de andere jongens. Ik maak Stoffel voorzichtig wakker. Hij kijkt mij slaperig aan. Ik trek hem direct in mijn armen. "Tijd om te racen." Stoffel duwt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. "Ik ga zo maar naar Lando maar ik kom je opzoeken voordat de race begint." "Is goed lief, tot straks." Ik kleed mij aan en pak de rest van mijn spullen die ik nodig heb. Ik maak nog snel een sprint naar Stoffel en kus hem lief. "Hou van je." "Ik meer van jouw." Ik pak mijn fiets en fiets naar de plek waar ik met Christiaan en de rest heb afgesproken. Christiaan staat mij al op te wachten en kijkt als een trotse vader na mij. "Is er iets." "Ik wist wel dat je hem ten huwelijk zou vragen." Ik bloos wat. "Hij is mijn soulmate." "Dat wist ik al toen jullie aan het karten waren, ik hoorde het terug van de prema baas die het grappig vond dat een zekere Stoffel Vandoorne altijd bij jouw te vinden was." Ik kijk Christiaan aan. "Vind je het echt wel goed dat Stoffel en ik zijn verloofd, ik weet dat ik dit normaal aan jullie eerst moet vertellen maar na gisteren wou ik niet nog een week wachten." "Lieve Pierre, max had mij al ingelicht dat dit er aan zat te komen en toen ik die foto gisteren zag heb ik staan huilen omdat ik wist dat het verder gaat dan liefde, jullie zijn voor elkaar gemaakt op elk gebied, halen het beste uit elkaar en ik weet dat Stoffel jou gaat steunen, ik had gisteren een foto van Daniel gekregen waar jij samen met Stoffel je armen om Lando hebt geslagen, die foto was zo prachtig en ik zag het al voor mij hoe jij en stoff later kinderen zou hebben, ik wil gewoon dat je gelukkig word met hem, maar vandaag gaan we eerst die race winnen en als je wint vind ik wel dat Stoffel op het podium moet zoenen." Ik begin te lachen. Ik sla mijn armen om Christiaan. "Je bent niet officieel maar ik ben trots op je zoon, net zoals ik trots ben op Max en de rest van mijn jongens."

We lopen naar Max en de rest van het team. Max ligt op de bank te slapen. Zo te zien heeft hij er met Daniel liggen slapen. Max staat direct op en slaat zijn armen om mij heen. "Gaan we zo naar Stoffel en Lando." "Ja dat gaan we zeker." We bespreken hoe we de race gaan rijden. Ik train nog wat met mijn trainer en wacht daarna op max. We lopen samen naar de Mclaren Box. Stoffel zit naast Lando op de bank die tegen hem aan is gekropen. Ik ga aan de andere kant zitten. Mijn hand door de haren Lando. Christiaan staat met Fernando en Jenson te praten. Carlos en Nico zitten op de andere bank de laatste dingen te bespreken over de aankomende tijd voor hun. Lando opent zijn ogen, kijkt mij blij aan en kruipt op mijn schoot. Ik trek hem tegen mijn borst aan. De baas van Renault gaat bij Fernando en de rest staan. Max en Daniel zijn een rondje aan het lopen. Nou ja ik denk dat ze eerder een prive momentje hebben. We zijn 1 grote familie.

Ik leg Lando op de bank en trek Stoffel mee naar de Ferrari Box. Toto Wolff kijkt mij met een vriendelijke blik aan. "Voordat ik het vergeet, Gefeliciteerd jongens en Stoffel het spijt mij dat ik niet mij best voor je heb gedaan, je verdient echt een plekje in de Formula 1." "Het is al goed, ik krijg het nu super druk met Lando en het team van Red Bull." Totto trekt ons in een knuffel. "Ik hoop echt dat je deze race wint Piere, ik gun het je zo en volgens Christiaan ga je daarna vertellen dat aan de wereld dat je van Stoffel houd." "Dat is wel de bedoeling." "Volgens veel mensen leef je nu je droom en ik hoop het ook echt." "Met Stoffel naast mij ben ik het gelukkigste." Niet veel later vinden we Charles en Mick bij de auto van Charles. Charles kijkt mij super blij aan. "Ik ben zo blij voor je Broer, ik wist het, en kijk jullie nu eens, jullie gaan gewoon trouwen." Mick geeft mij en Stoffel een pakje. "We hebben een klein kadotje voor jullie gekocht." Ik open het pakketje en zie twee ringen. "Zijn dit de ringen waar wij het over hebben gehad." "Ja dat zijn de ringen, ik wist dat jij ze later wou halen maar ik was bang dat ze verkocht zou zijn als je er om zou gaan dus heb ik ze gehaald." "Dank je Charles." Ik druk mijn lippen op die van Stoffel. "Ik zie je bij de finish." "Ga jij je maar klaarmaken, ga ik kijken hoe het bij onze zoon gaat."

Het is eindelijk de beste race die ik heb gereden. Ik sta op de nummer 1. Naast mij staan Charles en Max op nummer 2 en 3. Ik zie Stoffel naast Christiaan staan. Ik kijk naar de presentator. Hij geeft mij zijn microfoon. "Lieve mensen, vandaag is een hele bijzondere race, niet alleen omdat het mijn thuisrace is maar ook vanwege iets anders, lieve Stoffel wil je op het podium komen." Christiaan en Stoffel staan naast mij op het podium. Iedereen stapt naar achteren. "Sinds gisteren ben ik met deze knappe man verloofd, ik blijf onder de naam Gasly rijden maar ik hoop wel Stoffels achternaam aan te nemen, hij is mijn leven, we hebben een heel verleden. Voor de mensen die mij al langer volgen weten dat Stoffel en ik nu een kleine 3 jaar samen zijn, ik hoop in het volgende seizoen te racen als een getrouwde man, lieve Stoffel ik hou van je met heel mijn hart en ik zal je steunen in alles wat je gaat doen, ik wee dat wij samen heel gelukkig aan zijn, ook met onze soort van zoon Lando, Lando vanaf deze plek wil ik zeggen dat ik super trots op je ben, negende is echt een hele goede plek, maar Stoffel ik zal je grootste fan zijn maar ook degene die je opvangt als het minder gaat, ik lief jouw."De tranen staan in de ogen van Stoffel. Hij huilt. Hij drukt zijn lippen op mijn mond. Het publiek gaat uit zijn dak. Mijn ogen zijn nu alleen op hem gericht. Mijn man, mijn leven.

Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen. We kijken naar alle mensen. Naar Fernando en Jenson die als trotse ouders naar ons kijken. Mijn familie en die van Stoffel. De bazen van de grote teams. Zelfs Toto heeft een traan in zijn ogen. Mijn vrienden. Mijn teamgenoten. Iedereen is blij voor ons. Dit is ons sprookje. _Het sprookje van mij en Stoffel. _

**Author's Note:**

> Waarom Lando Norris clos met Pierre en Stoffel. Ik heb een one shot gelezen waar je kan zien hoe close stoffel en Lando zijn. Het leek mij dus ideaal voor dit verhaal. Veel mensen hoeven niet Toto te mogen maar ik heb een zwak voor hem. Daarnaast weet ik zeker dat Christiaan achter zijn team staat. En wie wil nou niet een wat romantiek.   
> Mocht je willen weten hoe Lando en Jake elkaar hebben leren kennen... lees dat volgende week zaterdag in een nieuwe one shot.


End file.
